Amnesia
by Slycatee
Summary: Un accident. Une perte de mémoire. Une nouvelle vie pour l'un, une épreuve à surmonter pour l'autre.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys ! Etant fan de la série et ayant enfin eu une bonne idée (tout est relatif) de scénario, j'ai commencé à écrire une fiction sur notre très cher Sherlock ! \o/ Celui-ci ne revenant qu'en 2015/2016, il faut bien faire quelque chose pour patienter, donc vu mes qualités inexistantes en montage vidéo, j'ai opté pour une fiction.**

**Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, l'univers non plus. Je dois tout à Gatiss, Moffat et Conan Doyle.**

**Voilà donc le prologue. Bonne lecture, même si c'est court !**

* * *

A l'entente du bruit de la porte de son cabinet se renfermant derrière son dernier patient, John soupira de soulagement. Cette journée fut particulièrement longue. L'hiver commençait avec les maladies habituelles qui l'accompagnaient : grippe, laryngite, bronchite... Ainsi, pendant une dizaine d'heures, John diagnostiqua des virus à répétition, ce qui se révéla lassant et épuisant. Mais il préférait être un simple médecin généraliste plutôt que de revoir pendant des heures et des heures les horribles blessures, causées par la guerre, qui hantaient par moment ses nuits. Celles qu'il avait l'occasion d'inspecter lorsqu'il accompagnait Sherlock étaient amplement suffisantes.

Alors qu'il était en train de ranger ses instruments et boucler plusieurs dossiers, il entendit son téléphone vibrer. On ne le laissait définitivement jamais tranquille. Il prit le temps de finir ce qu'il était en train de faire, reportant la lecture du message à un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il sera dans le métro. Sa salle de consultation enfin en ordre, il fourra ses quelques affaires et classeurs dans son sac, mit sa veste et sortit. Une fois dehors, il savoura l'air frais ambiant lui caressant le visage. Rester toute une journée dans son bureau sans sortir était un véritable supplice pour lui.

Il commença à se diriger vers le métro, mais son téléphone vibrant une seconde fois l'arrêta. Cela devait sûrement être Sherlock qui commençait à s'impatienter ou qui avait besoin de lui. Pour le bien de tous, autant le sien que celui de Mme Hudson ou encore celui du mur de leur appartement, John fit l'effort de prendre le temps de lire ces messages.

* * *

_Affaire de degré 8. Dépêche-toi._

_SH_

* * *

_Prends un taxi, pas le métro._

_SH  
_

* * *

A la lecture de ces messages, il soupira. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire ce soir, c'était se reposer. Sherlock ne pouvait-il pas le laisser souffler de temps en temps ? D'ordinaire, John aimait beaucoup les enquêtes. Mais après une telle journée, c'était différent...

Par « chance », un taxi arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent. John s'installa confortablement dedans et donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Ses derniers instants de repos pour le reste de la nuit, sans doute. Une affaire de degré 8, ce n'était pas rien. Ainsi, il envoya un message à Sherlock pour l'informer qu'il était en route, bien qu'il le savait sûrement déjà, et passa le reste du voyage à regarder les rues londoniennes défiler sous ses yeux.

Malheureusement pour Sherlock, le trafic était important pendant cette soirée à Londres. Ce fut donc sans surprise que John reçut plusieurs messages lui demandant de se dépêcher. Malgré ses explications, Sherlock continuait de lui en envoyer, encore et encore. Cette affaire allait définitivement lui voler sa nuit de sommeil. Le chauffeur sourit à l'entente de la réception de tous ces messages, comprenant que son client était fortement demandé. Il fit donc l'effort de se dépêcher du mieux qu'il le pouvait en essayant de doubler les voitures dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et en prenant des raccourcis bien connus des taxis. John le remercia intérieurement.

Ils arrivèrent à un grand carrefour, un feu rouge les empêchant d'avancer. Le chauffeur, assez expérimenté pour savoir les timings des feux de Londres, anticipa la fin du feu rouge. Il démarra au même moment où les voyants verts se mirent à briller, et traversa le carrefour.

Au dernier moment, il vit un camion, ayant brûlé son feu rouge, foncer à vive allure vers eux. Malgré ses réflexes et ses bonnes intentions, le chauffeur ne réussit pas à sortir de la trajectoire du camion. Celui-ci essaya de freiner, mais son poids et la distance les séparant rendirent cette tâche bien trop difficile, voire impossible. John, en voyant le drame arriver, ne sut que faire. Il se contenta de se protéger la tête de ses mains, et pria une dernière fois.

La collision fut très violente, dévastatrice. Le côté droit du taxi fut touché, et John eut l'impression de voir le chauffeur se déformer en même temps que son véhicule pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, la douleur était telle qu'il pensait se déformer à son tour. Il ferma les yeux. Sa tête allait exploser, il en était sûr. Supporter cette torture était impossible. John ne savait pas s'il criait ou pas, de toutes façons, il n'entendait plus rien. La sensation d'un enfer. Peu à peu, il sentait qu'il était en train d'y descendre. Sa conscience le quittait. Chaque souffle semblait être le dernier. Pourtant il résistait grâce à une force inconnue. Mais le dernier choc contre un réverbère porta le coup final, et acheva John. A présent, il n'y avait plus de souffrance, ni de camion, ni d'accident. Juste du vide.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Avant tout, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ma fiction, au thème courant, sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Et j'espère aussi que vous m'en voulez pas trop de tout ce que je fais subir à John. :(**

**Je profite donc de ce magnifique jour férié pour vous poster la suite. C'est tellement mieux d'écrire plutôt que de réviser le bac qui approche. \o/**

**Alors alors, je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre peut faire de mon Sherlock quelqu'un d'OOC pour certains. Mais personnellement, c'est comme ça que je vois ses réactions quand il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à John. Car après tout, c'est son "pressure point", n'est-ce pas ? Ah, et d'ailleurs, j'avais oublié de préciser la période durant laquelle se passer ma fiction. On va dire que ce qui est arrivé à John remplace ce qui est arrivé à Sherlock à la fin de la saison 2.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aucune réponse depuis plus de dix minutes. Sherlock commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que c'était le néant total au niveau des affaires, et maintenant qu'il en avait trouvé une sortant du lot, son cher assistant mettait un temps fou pour rentrer de son travail. Les mains sous le menton, signe de réflexion, celui-ci mobilisa ses efforts pour rester le plus calme possible, tout en réfléchissant au meurtre dont il devait éclaircir les origines. Scotland Yard accusait le fils, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Sherlock. L'avis de Sherlock n'étais jamais le même que celui de Scotland Yard de toutes façons.

Aucune réponse depuis plus de vingt minutes. Cela rendait l'absence de John de plus en plus inquiétante. Sortant de ses pensées, Sherlock se dirigea vers la fenêtre et inspecta Baker Street. Personne. Il se décida à appeler directement John, même s'il avait horreur de ça. Les messages étaient plus courts, plus rapides, plus précis que les appels. Le répondeur retentit instantanément. Il y avait définitivement un problème. Les pannes de réseaux étaient tellement rares à Londres que cela rendait ce facteur impossible. Quant au fait de l'épuisement de batterie, Sherlock savait pertinemment que John chargeait son téléphone toutes les nuits, alors qu'il restait toujours plus de la moitié de la batterie. L'avantage des vieux appareils. Cette hypothèse fut donc vite écartée à son tour.

Que devait-il faire ? Il était rare que Sherlock ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Mais cette situation ne lui était jamais arrivée, du fait du peu nombre d'amis qu'il avait. S'inquiéter pour quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Devait-il appeler la police ? Ou alors aller le chercher lui-même en retraçant le trajet qu'un bon taxi ferait pour l'amener ici ? Ou encore tout simplement rester ici, et attendre encore un peu ? De multiples idées se bousculaient dans son palais mental. Il en éliminait quelques unes par de simples gestes, mais en gardait tout de même une petite liste.

Finalement, il décida de sortir. Peut-être serait-il plus inspiré dehors ? Il l'espérait.

A peine eut-il mis son célèbre manteau qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Surpris et content à la fois, il répondit précipitamment, sans même regarder qui l'appelait. Au fond de lui, Sherlock était sûr que c'était John. Ou peut-être, était-ce son espoir si grand qui lui faisait penser cela... Il était tellement soulagé qu'il l'appelait enfin qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il voulait juste entendre la voix de John lui expliquer l'origine des troubles survenus dans la soirée. Quelle fut sa surprise et sa déception lorsqu'il perçut une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil...

\- Allo, Sherlock ? C'est Molly, continua-t-elle en voyant que le concerné ne répondait pas. Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, oui je t'entends, se reprit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Je... Je ne sais comment... C'est difficile par téléphone... Pourrais-tu venir à l'hôpital s'il te plaît ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Je te dirai sur place.

\- C'est à propos de John ?

\- Oui... Viens s'il te plaît... articula-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Sherlock resta figé quelques instants, comme si le mur en face de lui était devenu tout à coup intéressant. John... Hôpital... Ces deux éléments ne pouvaient être la conséquence que d'une seule chose : un accident. De plus, la voix de Molly et sa difficulté à s'exprimer signifiaient qu'il n'était pas des moindres. A la seconde où il en arriva à cette conclusion, Sherlock sortit et se mit à courir au plus vite vers l'hôpital. A cette heure-là, aucun taxi ne viendrait à lui sur Baker Street : il fallait qu'il aille sur un des grands boulevards londoniens s'il voulait en trouver un. La neige, fraîchement tombée, le ralentissait. Tomber et se casser quelque chose maintenant était la pire chose à faire. Ainsi, il décida de continuer sa course à même la route, celle-ci étant moins glissante que les trottoirs. Du fait de sa motivation et de la place très avantageuse qu'occupait leur appartement dans Londres, il arriva très vite sur Peddington, quartier où il était déjà plus facile de trouver un taxi. Ce fut confirmé : après seulement une minute, Sherlock en trouva un. Il monta rapidement dedans et spécifia l'hôpital Barts au chauffeur, en précisant que c'était très urgent.

La route lui parut particulièrement longue alors que, au contraire, le chauffeur se montra très réceptif à cette idée d'urgence et fit de son mieux pour mettre le moins de temps possible à le mener jusqu'à destination. Lorsque cet objectif fut accompli, Sherlock donna des billets sans les compter au chauffeur, et courra vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Dedans, il n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea vers les escaliers - il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à attendre l'ascenseur - et descendit jusqu'à l'étage où travaillait Molly, et lui-même par occasion.

Arrivé à cet étage, la première chose qu'il vit était des hommes, au fond du couloir, portant un lit où se trouvait un homme emballé dans un sac. Un homme mort. Sherlock pensa directement à son ami. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, sensation peu habituelle pour lui. Non. John ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible... Ou du moins, il ne voulait pas que ce soit possible.

Sherlock avait l'impression d'être enraciné au sol blanc de cet hôpital. La peur et l'angoisse lui empêchaient tout mouvement. Il restait donc là, à penser à John. Son ami. Son seul véritable ami. Mort. Non, ça sonnait faux. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Durant ces instants à méditer sur la destinée de John, les hommes avaient disparu du champ de vision de Sherlock. Ceci redonna vie à ses jambes, ce qui lui permis de rattraper ces gens qui emmenaient son ami loin de lui. Durant cette ultime course, il murmura « John » à répétition, pour se redonner espoir sans doute.

Mais quelqu'un l'arrêta.

\- Sherlock ! s'écria une voix familière.

Le concerné eut le temps de reconnaître Molly, mais ne lui répondit pas et reprit sa poursuite. La discussion pouvait attendre, il voulait voir John. Uniquement lui. Celle-ci, après quelques secondes, comprit le quiproquo et se mit elle-aussi à courir.

\- Sherlock ! répéta-t-elle en essayant de le rattraper. Ce... ce n'est pas John ! Le défunt, ce n'est pas lui ! John n'est pas mort !

A l'entente de ces paroles, il s'arrêta brusquement, reprenant enfin son souffle. Molly freina au dernier moment, évitant tout juste la collision. Sherlock se retourna vers elle, lui adressant un regard interrogateur pour en savoir plus. Mais derrière celui-ci se cachait un immense soulagement. Pas mort. Il en était convaincu depuis le début. Et cela se confirmait. Ces deux mots lui procurèrent un sentiment de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Ce n'était pas le semblant de bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il trouvait une affaire intéressante et la résolvait. C'était différent. C'était encore mieux. Mais il relativisa très vite. Si Molly ne voulait pas expliquer le cas de John au téléphone, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, bien au contraire... Ainsi, sa joie intérieure redescendit très vite. Molly le fixa, réalisant qu'il était temps d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Et Dieu sait qu'elle n'était pas une professionnelle de l'éloquence..

\- Oui, John n'est pas mort, répéta-t-elle. Mais... Il n'est pas vraiment en vie non plus. Enfin, je veux dire... Il... Il est dans le coma.

Molly eut de la difficulté à prononcer cette dernière phrase. Sherlock n'eut pas de réaction. Il continuait de la regarder, de son air impassible. Mais au fond de lui, l'inquiétude, qui avait disparue pendant quelques minutes, venait de réapparaître. John était entre la vie et la mort... Cruelle vérité, cruelle vie. Son ami ne méritait pas ça. Il était la dernière personne à mériter ça.

\- Il a eu un accident, reprit-elle suite à l'absence de réaction de Sherlock. Un camion a heurté le taxi où il était... Violemment. La personne qu'ils emmenaient à la morgue, c'était le chauffeur...

\- Montre-moi la chambre de John, coupa Sherlock.

Celle-ci s'exécuta, et le guida jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il aurait préféré les escaliers, mais peut-être que le temps d'attente lui serait utile pour reprendre ses esprits. Car oui, il était un peu perdu. Beaucoup trop d'émotions l'avaient traversé en cette soirée, et ça n'était pas encore fini. Ces états, sortant de sa routine, ne se révélaient pas très agréable. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte que son frère disait vrai : se soucier des autres était une véritable faiblesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Devenait-il humain ? Ou bien l'a-t-il toujours été, mais n'a jamais voulu l'avouer ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé à destination, devant la porte de la chambre de John. Sherlock appréhendait la rencontre. Se retrouver devant le corps inanimé de son ami. Jamais il n'avait imaginé y être confronté.

\- Normalement, il ne peut pas recevoir de visites. Mais, j'ai insisté, et, grâce à moi, vous pouvez le voir ! s'exclama Molly, fière d'elle.

\- Merci Molly.

Et il entra.

John, allongé. Relié à divers machines, à diverses sources de soin. Un bandage enroulant sa tête. Une minerve. Le peu de visage qu'il voyait était mutilé. Des « bips » réguliers retentirent, signe qu'il respirait. Mais est-ce que cela durerait ? Évidemment, John était un homme fort. Il a survécu à la guerre, il survivrait à un accident.

Sherlock resta dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques instants. Puis, après un certain moment à contempler son ami, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et continua de l'observer, impassible. Il commença à analyser ce qui « soignait » John, afin de trouver ce qu'il avait exactement. Les déductions furent faciles.

\- Un traumatisme crânien, les deux clavicules cassées, les côtes aussi, énuméra-t-il. Le bas de son corps n'a pas trop de séquelles. Peut-être une jambe cassée, c'est dur à dire. Elles sont cachées sous la couverture. Mais je ne pense pas, sinon ils l'auraient surélevée.

Non, Sherlock ne parlait pas tout seul. Il avait senti la présence de Molly à ses côtés, grâce à son parfum habituel. Il attendait une confirmation et des précisions de sa part.

\- Ses jambes vont bien, commença-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de sa tête. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, quand les médecins discutaient de son cas, son traumatisme crânien est... très grave. Ils vont même jusqu'à dire que... ils sont étonnés qu'il vive encore.

Aucune réponse. Un silence régna pendant quelques minutes. Puis Sherlock se leva.

\- Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Les médecins doivent avoir encore un tas d'examens à lui faire passer. Je reviendrai demain. Je reviendrai tous les jours.

Il embrassa la joue de Molly en la remerciant à voix basse, puis sortit de l'hôpital.

Ce fut à pieds qu'il revînt chez lui. Cette marche, sous les doux flocons de ce mois de décembre, lui permettait de réfléchir. De multiples pensées traversèrent son esprit. Une d'elle était récurrente. « Il guérira. » C'était une évidence. S'il n'était pas mort sur le coup, ça voulait dire qu'il avait encore quelque chose à effectuer dans ce monde.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui et entra dans le salon, la première chose qu'il vit était son portable. Sous le coup de la précipitation, il l'avait complètement oublié. Ainsi, Sherlock le prit et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, dans le but de relire les messages qu'il avait envoyé. Ils lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, et il voulait se les remémorer.

* * *

_Prends le taxi, pas le métro._

_SH_

* * *

A la lecture de celui-ci, il trembla. Ces six mots, il dût les relire plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte de leur gravité. Tout était à cause de ce message. L'accident. Le traumatisme crânien. Le coma. Tout. Ces six mots avaient scellé le destin de son ami. Sans ces six mots, ils seraient actuellement en train de réfléchir à cette fameuse affaire de degré 8, ensemble. Mais non, Sherlock aussi impatient et égoïste qu'il était en avait décidé autrement.

Ce message lui était devenu insupportable à lire. Il le dégoûtait. Sherlock se dégoûtait. Sa respiration était devenue plus intense. John ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui, Stamford n'aurait jamais dû le lui présenter, se disait-il.

Le bruit d'un téléphone se brisant contre un mur retentit. Sherlock l'avait lancé de toutes ses forces contre le mur qui arborait le fameux smiley. Comment ce smiley pouvait-il encore sourire avec ce qui venait de se passer ? Sherlock voulait l'effacer. Personne n'avait le droit de sourire dans cette pièce. Pas même un dessin.

Sherlock resta toute la nuit dans son fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains, une profonde haine en lui. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil, malgré une fatigue intense. Comment le pouvait-il, après tout ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola !**

**Merci pour les reviews, elles me font encore une fois extrêmement plaisir. **

**Voici donc une suite, que j'imaginais plus longue qu'elle ne l'est tout compte fait. Mais vous ferez avec, pas vrai ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même !**

**Et je tiens juste à vous prévenir que la suite ne sera pas dans une semaine, ni dans deux d'ailleurs. Je compte (enfin) commencer mes révisions pour le bac, donc je m'excuse d'avance de mon absence. Mais j'essaierai (ESSAIERAI) de poster une suite dans la semaine du 23 au 30 juin, SANS AUCUNE CERTITUDE OK ? Peut-être que vous aurez un peu de chance (enfin tout est relatif) et aurez une suite exceptionnelle la semaine prochaine à cause d'une overdose de maths et de physique... Mais entre nous, c'est peu probable. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Mme Hudson entra dans le salon apportant le thé matinal à Sherlock, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri, sous l'effet de la surprise. En effet, des objets brisés jonchaient le sol, et le papier peint était partiellement décollé. Sherlock était peut-être de nature bordélique, mais jamais elle n'avait vu cette pièce dans un état pareil.

\- Oh, Sherlock, qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre salon ? demanda-t-elle en posant le service à thé à côté de lui.

Pour toute réponse, il releva la tête vers elle. Mme Hudson put ainsi remarquer son teint cadavérique. Des cernes plus grandes que jamais contrastant avec ses yeux bien trop petits. Tout cela lui donnait un air effrayant, détraqué. Sans compter ses réguliers spasmes et son regard animé par une folie inhabituelle.

\- Quelle mine épouvantable ! Buvez un peu de thé, cela vous fera du bien, s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

Il la prit. L'observa sous plusieurs angles. Et la jeta finalement contre le mur, les morceaux de la tasse rejoignant les autres débris de la pièce.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que du thé m'aidera ? Cela m'aidera à ne plus me sentir coupable d'un crime sur mon ami le plus cher ? Vous croyez que c'est si facile ? Vous êtes définitivement idiote.

\- Mais...

\- John est à l'hôpital, avoua-t-il finalement, excédé par sa présence. Il n'est pas sûr de survivre. Et tout cela est à cause de moi. A CAUSE DE MOI, VOUS COMPRENEZ ?! Maintenant, laissez-moi seul.

Dans cet état-là, Sherlock la terrifiait. Ainsi, elle obéit et sortit sans rien ajouter. Mais au fond d'elle, Mme Hudson voulait en savoir plus. Sherlock, ayant fait du mal à John ? Ce n'était pas crédible. Peut-être aurait-elle des précisions plus tard, quand la tempête sera passée ? Elle descendit chez elle, avec une idée en tête. Appeler Lestrade.

* * *

La fin de la matinée approchait. Sherlock avait passé celle-ci à réfléchir, à se poser des questions sur lui, sur John. Malgré l'intense fatigue apparente sur son visage, il avait finalement décidé d'aller voir son ami, comme il l'avait promis à Molly. Le revoir si tôt, alors que son calme était en train de revenir, n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, mais il en avait besoin. Ainsi, il se leva finalement de son fauteuil après de longues heures sans avoir bougé, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais un obstacle était sur son chemin, l'empêchant de descendre les escaliers.

\- Demi-tour Sherlock, tu as des choses à me raconter.

\- Oh, Jeff...

\- C'est Greg, corrigea-t-il, exaspéré.

Et Sherlock revînt dans son salon détérioré, poussé par Lestrade. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air surpris devant l'état de la pièce du fait de la prévention de Mme Hudson. Ils s'assirent, à contre-coeur pour Sherlock, et Lestrade attendit des explications. Mais, au lieu de ça, un silence s'installa. Un silence pesant, qui dura une ou deux minutes.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Lestrade.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Raconte-moi ce que tu as à me raconter.

\- Je n'ai rien à te raconter, fit-il d'une voix cinglante. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Comme quoi ? Aller voir John ? Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis au courant de l'accident. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as dit à Mme Hudson que c'était de ta faute.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir avant de lui avoir dit ce qu'il s'était passé, Sherlock lui avoua la vérité. Sans s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait bien-sûr. Juste ce qu'il avait fait. Juste qu'il était responsable. Mais d'après les objets brisés et son visage déchiré, il était facile de remarquer la puissante culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. Même Lestrade la remarqua, alors que Sherlock avait pour habitude de dire qu'il était complètement aveugle.

\- Pense à autre chose.

\- Comme à ton habitude, tu es très perspicace, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Je veux dire, reprit-il en faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu, fais quelque chose qui t'empêchera d'y penser continuellement. Tu n'as qu'à me montrer que ce n'est pas le fils qui a commis le meurtre, tiens !

\- Cette affaire a mené John à l'hôpital, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

\- Tu abandonnes ? C'est une première.

\- Je n'abandonne pas, marmonna-t-il. L'affaire ne m'intéresse plus. Et puis, de toutes façons, je n'ai plus d'assistant.

\- Tu es le grand Sherlock Holmes, montre donc que ta réputation n'est pas un tissu de mensonges, et trouve-moi le coupable, seul.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques instants. Lestrade avait touché un point sensible : l'ego de Sherlock. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il résoudrait cette affaire. De ce fait, et ne voyant aucune autre raison de rester, il se leva. Au moment de passer l'encadrement de la porte, il se souvînt de ce que comptait faire Sherlock.

\- Oh, une dernière chose. Je pense qu'aller voir John n'est pas une très bonne idée. Ça n'aidera ni toi, ni lui. Tout ce que ça fera, c'est te faire du mal.

Et il sortit, sans laisser le temps à Sherlock de le contredire.

\- Peut-être que je le mérite, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Sans surprise, Sherlock n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Lestrade et allait voir régulièrement John. Les deux premières visites avaient eu un effet négatif sur Sherlock du fait d'une très rapide dégradation de l'état de son ami. Il s'en voulait plus que jamais, et son entourage en subissait les conséquences. Mais, les suivantes se passèrent à merveille. La santé de John, après cette inquiétante chute, s'améliorait petit à petit, telle une parabole. Ainsi, Sherlock se convainquais que sa présence y était pour quelque chose, et donc que Lestrade avait tort.

Pendant près de deux semaines, ce fut sa routine. Il se levait, avançait dans « le défi de Lestrade » (tel était le nom que Sherlock avait donné à cette affaire), et allait voir son ami. Là-bas, John n'était pas le seul qui semblait apprécier sa présence, il y avait aussi Molly. Celle-ci restait toujours aux côtés de Sherlock quand il était à l'hôpital, dans la chambre de John. Elle parlait de sa vie amoureuse et racontait des blagues pas vraiment drôles avec maladresse. Cela ne dérangeait pas Sherlock. Au contraire, il la remerciait. Sa petite voix hésitante, ses manières un peu gauches et son enthousiasme donnaient à une certaine vie, une fraîcheur à cette pièce qui évoquait initialement plus la tristesse et la mort qu'autre chose. Sherlock n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Mais l'entendre suffisait.

En parallèle, « le défi de Lestrade » se révéla plutôt simple. La résolution fut très rapide étant donné que le coupable s'était finalement dénoncé quand Sherlock s'était rendu à son domicile. Mais celui-ci le garda pour lui quelques jours, ne voulant pas revoir Lestrade tout de suite et s'en attirer les foudres car il allait voir régulièrement John. Mais, un soir en revenant de l'hôpital, il envoya tout de même un message, avec un nouvel téléphone, à Lestrade, lui indiquant le coupable et son adresse en lui précisant que celui-ci n'opposerait aucune résistance. Ceci ne fut pas signé par un « SH » habituel, mais par un « Le grand SH ».

25 décembre. Sherlock avait horreur de ce jour. Encore plus que tous les autres. Cette fête qu'était Noël lui rappelait à quel point il détestait sa famille. A quel point il se portait bien sans eux. Mais en même temps, ce jour-là lui donnait l'assurance de ne recevoir aucun message ou appel de Mycroft. Et ceci était un bon point.

Sherlock prenait tranquillement son thé matinal, assis dans son habituel fauteuil à fixer le vide. Son salon était à présent rangé, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sapin dans celui-ci, et encore moins de cadeaux. L'an passé, John lui avait imposé toutes les coutumes de Noël, allant jusqu'à inviter Lestrade et Molly. Mais cette année, il n'était pas là. Et Sherlock avait interdit à Mme Hudson de décorer cette pièce. Celle-ci n'avait osé rien dire, se rappelant encore de leur confrontation datant de quelques semaines. Mais elle l'avait mal pris, et quitte à ne pas introduire une ambiance de Noël dans l'appartement de Sherlock, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui acheter un cadeau. Elle lui avait juste apporté son thé.

Le journal hebdomadaire entra dans son champ de vision. Depuis « le défi de Lestrade », il ne s'était intéressé à aucune autre affaire. Mais, l'absence de John commençait à se faire longue, et son addiction à son propre travail reprenait le dessus. Il fallait qu'il résiste, qu'il attende que John revienne. C'était loin d'être facile. Les patchs de nicotine ne suffisaient plus, et le mur avait déjà assez souffert la nuit où John avait eu un accident. Son travail était une réelle drogue. Et il était en manque. Il avait besoin de sa dose, le plus vite possible. N'importe quelle affaire, n'importe quel meurtre. Mais John n'était pas là. Et il s'était promis de ne rien résoudre tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

\- John, toi qui aime tant Noël, tu n'as pas de cadeau pour moi ? se mit-il à penser à haute voix.

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant précis. Sherlock crut d'abord à une coïncidence. Mais il se rappela de ce que son frère disait à propos de celles-ci : l'univers est rarement si paresseux. Et lorsqu'il vit le numéro de Molly s'affichait, cette thèse fut encore une fois confirmée. Celle-ci lui ayant déjà envoyé un message avant même qu'il se soit levé pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, cet appel ne pouvait concerner qu'un autre fait : John. Ainsi, il décrocha précipitamment, impatient d'entendre les nouvelles, tout en mettant son célèbre manteau et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Allo ?

\- Sherlock ! J'ai une bonne et... une mauvaise nouvelle, avoua-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la descente de ses escaliers. Son cœur rata un battement. Il s'était sûrement réjoui trop vite. John ne s'était peut-être pas réveillé. Mais quelle était la bonne nouvelle alors ? Sherlock était pendu aux lèvres de Molly, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche. Il était comme pétrifié par une gorgone.

\- En fait, continua Molly, John s'est réveillé...

A ce moment-là, Sherlock lâcha son téléphone et se mit à courir vers la sortie, sans écouter la fin des informations de Molly. La course qu'il avait connu quelques semaines plus tôt reprit, avec encore plus de vitesse. A Noël, les taxis étaient rares, voire inexistants. Il devait se débrouiller par lui-même pour atteindre l'hôpital. Mais la motivation que lui procurait John lui effaça toute trace de fatigue ou d'épuisement. Ainsi, ce fut sans ralentissement qu'il arriva à destination.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, une seule personne dans son palais mental : John. Il avançait mécaniquement vers la chambre de John, le trajet étant devenu sa routine. Cette progression se faisait en parallèle dans son palais mental. Sherlock n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, trop concentré, trop excité à l'idée de revoir son ami. Certaines personnes essayaient de l'arrêter, reconnaissant son visage, mais il les dégageait brutalement, aveuglé, assourdi par la nouvelle. Il entendit tout de même des murmures, qui se révélaient en fait des cris de Molly, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il pouvait enfin apercevoir la porte. Cette porte qu'il avait eu du mal à ouvrir la première fois, de peur de voir l'état de John après son accident. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. Cette fois, il voulait voir son ami, il voulait l'entendre. Cependant, il n'en oubliait tout de même pas sa culpabilité, atténuée par la nouvelle. Au moins, se disait-il, il n'avait pas sa mort sur sa conscience.

Sa main sur la poignet. Un ultime geste, et il pourrait parler à son ami. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. D'après la taille de la main et la pression, c'était Molly. Il l'ignora une énième fois, trop préoccupé par son ami, et passa le dernier obstacle le séparant de lui. Dedans, John était là. Sur son lit. Les yeux ouverts. Ecoutant ce que lui disait l'infirmière. Il ne pouvait y croire. Après deux semaines de lutte, son regard était maintenant animé. Il se retourna, suite à cette intrusion. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Sherlock put y voir la vie, la victoire. Il avait encore une fois surmonté une épreuve, et pas des moindres. Mais Sherlock pouvait aussi y percevoir une sorte d'interrogation d'après le haussement de sourcils. Ce n'était pas important. Il sourit. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de John. Celui-ci arborait une expression montrant plus de la peur qu'autre chose. C'était sûrement l'état de choc et la sensation d'être perdu après le réveil.

\- John, dit-il simplement, dans un souffle.

Aucune réponse. Le concerné continuait de fixer Sherlock, sans rien dire. L'infirmière, présente dans la chambre, se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était au tour de Sherlock d'être perdu. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, pouvait lire à travers les détails qui constituaient une personne, ne voyait plus rien. La vie et la victoire qu'il croyait avoir aperçu quelques secondes auparavant avaient disparu. C'était du vide. Un vide inquiétant, un vide qui semblait avoir effacé tout le vécu de John.

\- John, c'est Sherlock Holmes, expliqua finalement l'infirmière.

A cette seconde, Sherlock comprit. Oui, il comprit la mauvaise nouvelle. Il comprit aussi les cris de Molly, tentant de l'arrêter dans les couloirs. Elle voulait tout simplement le prévenir, pour justement éviter cette scène. Cette déception. Ce déchirement. Les battements de son cœur, à présent accélérés, lui faisaient mal. Il voulait sortir. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir comme ça. En entrant, dans sa tête se trouvait l'idée de voir John, et pas une personne ne le reconnaissant pas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses pieds semblant encore une fois enracinés. Ses mains trahirent sa nervosité, se refermant de sorte à former des poings.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vous connais pas, M. Holmes.

Ce ne fut pas une gifle qu'il crut ressentir à l'entente de la confirmation de ses craintes. C'était un véritable coup de massue.


	4. NEWS

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer...

Alors non, ce n'est pas la suite de ma fiction, et j'en suis navrée. Ce sont plutôt des explications et quelques nouvelles à mon propos, car je trouvais ça moyen de vous laisser comme ça alors que je sais très bien ce qui va se passer. Donc, autant vous le partager plutôt que de le garder pour moi et de vous laisser dans l'espoir d'une suite (bon ok, c'est ptet pas la fiction du siècle, je n'ai pas 5000 personnes qui me suivent, mais à partir du moment où elle a été lue et commentée, je me dois de vous prévenir).

Déjà, je vous rassure, je n'arrête pas cette fiction (j'ai encore envie de torturer John et Sherlock non mais oh). C'est plutôt une pause. Mais une pause de type très longue voyez-vous. Vous aurez sûrement oublié cette fiction quand cette pause prendra fin (enfin si ce n'est pas déjà fait). La raison tient en un seul mot : médecine. Voilà voilà.

Comme je vous l'avez dit précédemment, j'ai passé mon bac cette année (et c'était aussi une raison de la diminution du rythme). It's okay je l'ai eu avec mention. Vous avez sûrement envie de me dire "bah alors, pourquoi pendant ces deux mois t'as rien publié ?". Tout simplement car je suis restée deux semaines chez moi en tout du 20 juin au 28 juillet, et elles ont servi à préparer ma vie d'étudiante (et aussi à profiter de mes proches avant de dire adieu à ma vie sociale je l'avoue). "bah alors, pourquoi t'as rien publié en août alors ?" (j'anticipe les questions oui et alors). La réponse est tout aussi simple : j'ai repris les cours le 28 juillet. Oui c'est inhumain. Oui j'ai survécu (avec un peu de mal). Ceci est dû à la pré(pré-pré-pré)-rentrée de ma prépa privée de médecine.

Alors oui, je pense que vous l'avez compris : la pause durera encore un peu moins d'un an. A MOINS QUE, en décembre, pendant mes seuls 10 jours de vacances de l'année (quand on vous dit que la médecine c'est difficile et qu'on n'en sort pas indifférent...) je sois prise d'une inspiration monstre... Mais autant vous dire que les probabilités que cela arrive sont très très très très très basses. Mon cerveau a besoin de repos le pauvre.

Bref, je retourne à mon cher tissu nerveux, et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cela, pour mon égoïsme. Car oui, c'est égoïste de commencer une fiction et de la poster sans l'avoir finie, et donc d'exposer ses lecteurs au risque d'arrête/de pause...

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année scolaire/de travail. Plein de bonheur, de réussite, d'amour, d'épanouissement ! Et petite mention spéciale aux étudiants en PACES comme moi : ON L'AURA CETTE ANNEE !

Des bisous, Sly.

(en me relisant et en y réfléchissant, j'ai l'impression de m'être transformé en Moffat en annonçant une suite bien trop lointaine... pff 2016 c'est à des années lumières...)


End file.
